The invention relates to a torque-based control of an internal combustion engine wherein from an input value representing a desired power output, a desired torque is calculated which is converted under consideration of another value via a performance graph to a first engine power signal that is converted via a relative degree of efficiency to a second power control signal from which then a main power control signal is calculated and the engine output torque is determined via the main power output control signal.
The operating point of an internal combustion engine is provided by an operator via an input value representing the desired power output, for example, the gas pedal position. With a torque-based control of the internal combustion engine, the desired power output value of the operator is interpreted as a desired torque torque. From this, an electronic control unit calculates a power-output determining signal representing the desired engine output torque, such as the fuel injection amount.
DE 100 00 918 A1 discloses a torque-based function architecture. Herein, from the engine power output desired by the operator a desired torque value is determined which is converted via fuel amount performance graph—taking an additional value into consideration—into a fuel amount for the normal operation of an internal combustion engine. The additional value corresponds to a torque engagement for example from a drive slip control or an engine drag torque control. The fuel amount calculated for normal operation is then corrected using a relative degree of efficiency which is determined depending on an injection or, respectively, ignition angle, an exhaust gas recirculation rate, an air ratio and a charge air pressure and/or suction duct pressure. It is however a problem with this method that the temperature behavior of an internal combustion engine is only insufficiently taken into consideration with this torque-based function architecture.
It is the object of the present invention to provide a torque-based control for an internal combustion engine whose temperature-based behavior is more appropriately considered in the engine control procedure.